One Week
by mazeru
Summary: [HIATUS] How much can happen in just one week? "I think I'm the one getting on his nerves..." And the summer just started.


Here you go, yet another piece of writing that is more or less worth going through in honour of the Yullen week. I wish this story would stand out from the rest and be at least a tad original but I highly doubt it, haha... fail.

First attempt at writing Yullen and it's not exactly turning out as I want it to but oh well.... hopefully will be better as the new chapters will come. And gah I'm late... whatever, shit happens XD;

* * *

**ONE WEEK**

**Chapter 1. Misunderstandings**

"_-kill me._"

Kanda's hands twitched where they laid, on top of his stomach. Dark, slant eyes were staring ahead at an even darker ceiling of his room. With a tired groan, he rolled over from his back to one side, and not much later he found himself curled up into what could resemble an adult version of a fetal position. This at least forced him to pry his gaze off the poor scared witless ceiling, which definitely served it well, since the scowl on his face deepened. He didn't even notice when his own body moved this time. Fuck. No good.

Raising his apparently ever-present glare a bit, his eyes narrowed further at the only bright spot in the room. The precious hourglass with a lotus imprisoned inside. The flower seemed to shine with some kind of inner, fragile light, sealed so deep within the petals that it didn't really illuminate anything beside itself. Eerily pale pink colour... sickening. It was infuriating to Kanda that he was bound to something that weak. And what irked him even more was that he realised at some point that he actually got _used_ to this connection.

"_-kill me._"

Yet another growl, shoulders tensing and a hand traveling up to cover the Exorcist's face, successfully blocking out all remains of sight. Dull nails dug into his scalp and he grit his teeth, taking what should bea deep breath, but to him felt way too shallow.

"_-kill me._"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

..xxXxx..

"I don't give a damn."

It was a response to Link's lecture on behaviour which has been oh-so-subtly interrupted. But as the long-haired man looked at the British boy beside him, dark eyes locked with silver ones, Allen knew that just response to what his guard said was not the only meaning of those few words. It went deeper, beside the very moment they were in. The boy was sure he knew what the other meant, and from the way he said it, he also knew he was completely serious about it.

Perfectly straight face. Cold glaring eyes. Slight frown. Not a tiniest flash of emotions.

That was Kanda Yuu we talk about here, so Allen really shouldn't be that surprised, or so he told himself. And he wasn't. But the fact that he got used to the way the Japanese acted did not mean he accepted it, deep inside. It was in a way refreshing, that at least one person did not look at him with that seemingly unlimited pity in their eyes, one person who did not treat him with exaggerated kindness. In a twisted way, this assured him that there are still people who look at him as Allen Walker - or rather in this case, as a moyashi - but it was unnerving. Because at the same time, everything about Kanda's behaviour told him, that he indeed did not look at him any way different than he always did. Which always meant he didn't care._ Didn't give a damn._

"I'm sorry, it's my fault... I made Kanda's mood worse." It was Miranda's shaky voice and as Allen glanced towards the woman, he noticed her worried eyes shifting between him and the retreating figure with a black ponytail swaying arrogantly when it moved further into the shadows of the cathedral. The youngest Exorcist gave her a smile that clearly read 'it can't be helped', and his own gaze also wondered to the retreating Japanese. "It's not your fault, Miranda. I think I'm the one getting on his nerves."

The woman watched him, eyes slightly wider than usual. The Destroyer of Time and a host to the memories of infamous 14th... was in front of her. But how was it possible if all that she saw was a teenage boy thrown into a war he was too young for - as if there was a war where his age would be proper - and who not only got thrown into the first line of the mess, but was now walking ahead of everyone else as a standard-bearer. He was the one who will get caught up in the crossfire, not like he wasn't in one already. Poor boy... She let a sigh then blinked a few times, looking around and quickly walking inside when she noticed she was the only one who didn't enter the church yet. Two golems, the black, bat-winged one that belonged to Kanda and Tincampy were glaring at each other in the background, if you could say that something that lacks eyes or any facial features whatsoever can glare. It did seem however that there was a tension between the two little creatures, mirroring the one between their respective owners. Only when Miranda disappeared in the entrance of the building did the two stop fighting and flew in after her in the very last moment before the heavy door shut.

The golden ball settled on Allen's shoulder and as he turned his head to look at his golem, he caught Miranda's stare out of corner of his eye. He felt that sympathy-filled gaze and cringed inwardly. He stood proud and straight when he told them what to do. When he vowed that it will never be necessary. And to them it only caused more pity directed at him. It was sickening, did he really seem that weak to everyone? Well okay, there was one person who was an exception. Not the best exception ever though, mind you. He stole a glance at Kanda, who stood by the opposite verge of where the gate was to open. He didn't even return the gaze, facing the opposite way. Allen pulled at Tincampy's cheeks (if you can call it that) with frustration, tiniest of pouts coming to his face. He felt like a burden. Sure, he could operate the Ark, but with the risk of turning into Noah any day, at least according to others, he was a tool that might end up proving too expensive to handle. His friends were burdened by it enough. All of the Exorcists had to carry this weight, and he could not do a thing about it.

Kanda's frown deepened. The silence was heavy and it was just unnerving him further. And it was fault of none other than Allen Walker, at least in his opinion it was. Couldn't the British just get used to Kanda's antics like the rest of the Order did? Oh right, no he couldn't. He wouldn't be the Moyashi then after all. The black-haired male grimace to himself, though it was so slight that no one would notice.

They didn't say a word to each other all the way through the Ark back to the Order. Once in the headquarters, they just parted ways, each going with thoughts crowding in their minds. Little did they know, but they would understand it with time, that for now...

For now they were misunderstanding each other.

* * *

Okay okay lame I know, pffff. Screw it. That's it for the first part otl. Late and sucky.... *sigh* I gotta return to cleaning up my room.

Reviews pretty pretty please? I have awful doubts about my portrayal of their personalities DX


End file.
